Kare ni wa Kanojo ga imasu!
by iiiMey-chan
Summary: Everyone in Deimon Devil Bats thought Sena Kobayakawa also known as Eyeshield 21 will never had a girlfriend until he prove it wrong. (An attempt) ES21xKHR Crossover
1. Chapter 1

_**This is nothing but another product of my crazy mind. I don't own Eyeshield 21 and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Grammatical errors, misspelled and mistyped words, poor narration, POV and change scene and OOCness might be present on this. Please bear with me. Thank you.**_

 **Kare ni wa Kanojo ga imasu?!**

As soon as their afternoon practice ended, Sena Kobayakawa also known as Eyeshield 21 dash away with his 4.2 seconds speed. Never in their entire years had seen Sena in such a hurry as if Cerberus chased him or except Cerberus chased him. And sensing one another's thought, the whole Deimon came into one agreement.

"Follow the fucking shrimp." Hiruma ordered and the operation started.

Sena abruptly stopped as he felt a chill down on his spine and a scary thought cross his mind. The whole team came to spy him. But that's probably not gonna happen right? Dismissing the terrifying idea, he continued his running towards a certain cafe and he smiled. Finally after almost three months, they'll see each other again.

On a certain cafe, an indigo haired beauty was silently sipping her strawberry milk smoothie while she keeps on glancing on the door. Though it was not her first time meeting with him, she can't help but feel nervous. After those busy and hectic schedule (from school to mafia business), Chrome Dokuro finally got a chance to see her boyfriend. And as if a cue, a prancing brunette entered the cafe still panting. Recognizing him, Chrome put down her drink and was about to call the boy when she was beat to it.

"Chrome-chan!" The boy wearing Deimon High School uniform happily called as he jogged towards the girl. "I'm sorry if...I had kept you waiting." He said between his panting.

"No...Its fine. I know you are busy Sena-san." The purplenette shook her head as she timidly smiled which cause the said man, Sena blush.

"So how's school?" He asked as he seated right in front of Chrome.

"Hmm. It's fine as always." Chrome answered. "Ah. I remembered. I'm sorry I haven't congratulated you on your win."

"No no.. It's okay.." Sena frantically wave his hands which Chrome caught and hold.

"No.. I haven't done it so let me. Congratulations Sena-san." Chrome gives a sweet smile so contagious Sena can't help but smile too. God she's so cute. He was so lucky to have her as his girlfriend. Yes Sena Kobayakawa had a girlfriend unknown to his team mates and even to his Mamori-neesan. He can't bring to tell them for he was sure they wouldn't believe it and God knows what will happen if ever they found out. **(a/n: Sadly your secret is not safe Sena)** The duo continued to talk that they didn't notice the several heads peeking plus one fat body 3 seats away from them and the constant whispers, hisses and profanities.

"That damn Sena! To think he had a girlfriend. And they are very lovey-dovey too!" Kuroki muttered under his breath.

"Yeah and a very cute one too." Togano agreed.

"But I never knew he had one." Juumonji commented blinking. "Did he ever tell you?" He turned to Monta who like the previous two was also fuming in jealousy.

"Mukyaa! Never did he mention or talk about girlfriends. That traitor! So that's the reason why." Monta gritted his teeth. Damn Sena got a girlfriend before him.

"Kekeke. This is a great scoop. To think that fucking chibi had a girlfriend that he was hiding. Bet even that fucking manager didn't even know it." Hiruma laughed as he silently wrote everything on his black book. Reminding himself to do a research about the girl later.

"But isn't that great? Sena-kun finally found someone." Kurita happily said which agreed by Komusubi.

"Why don't we just leave them?" Musashi as usual is indifferent. To be honest he was quite shocked too when he found out that Eyeshield 21 got a girlfriend. But nevertheless he was happy for the boy.

"I think Musashi-kun is right. We are invading their privacy." Yukimitsu seconded.

"Aren't you curious? Especially since when did Sena have a girlfriend? And why didn't he tell anyone of us?" Monta voiced out his questions which were the same questions everyone also want to know.

"Perhaps their relationship is forbidden?" Togano suddenly blurted out which earned a befuddled look and one 'an idiot look' courtesy of Hiruma.

"Huh?"

"Huuuuh?! Forbidden my ass what is that a manga?" Kuroki remarked and the Haha brothers started to brawl causing one of Hiruma's vein popped..

"You fucking brothers are you trying to let us discovered?!" Hiruma hissed silencing the trio. When the 3 finally stopped, he turned his attention towards the couple but suddenly ducked dragging everyone with him. This caught Kurita off guard as he fell out of balance and trampled poor Monta with face flat on the floor.

"The hell is that?!"

"Hey!"

"Mukyaa! What is that Hiruma-senpai?"

Hiruma disregarding the reactions of his team mates, was shocked too albeit not showing it, not because of the sudden drag he did so uncharacteristically but because of what happened earlier, that fucking chibi's girlfriend snapped her head towards them just as he turned around to look the two in the front again. Luckily, he reacted faster so she hadn't caught them.

"What's the matter?" Sena asked his companion when she suddenly she looked at the back. Following her gesture, he saw nothing.

"Ah I just thought someone is watching us." Chrome shyly answered. "So who are you going to fight next?" She changed the subject.

"It's the Seibu Wild Guns. They are a great team. Remember Riku? The one who taught me to run? It seems that he is their ace. _I wonder if I could win against him._ " Chrome tilts her head at what her boyfriend whispered which didn't go unnoticed. She already knew that he was the infamous Eyeshield 21 and she was proud of him. Compared to her, Sena-san is strong.

"You'll win." She suddenly muttered and then blushed. "Uhmm..You never give up and and...Sena-san is an amazing player." Chrome said almost a whisper but Sena heard it and the two blushed heavily.

"Uhmm.." Trying to gather courage, Sena stared at Chrome. "If it's okay and if you have time.. Can you..watch our game?" However as soon as Sena said those words, he dipped his head low but Chrome could see the reddening of the tips of his ears. And she smiled.

"Yes.. I'll watch and cheer you on."

 **~Timeskip~**

As soon as Hiruma Yoichi got home, he threw his gun and bag as he hurriedly opened his laptop. So eager to find out more about his team ace's girlfriend, he type furiously as his eyes scan all the data present on the monitor.

"Kekekeke... Chrome Dokuro. A 3rd year student at Namimori Middle School. Heh so the fucking shrimp likes younger girls eh? And it seems she got brains. Grades all were above average except in PE which the only one she got an average. Now how did these fucking two meet anyway? " Hiruma laughed sinisterly as he memorized to all the information there but soon morphed into a silent frown. Once again, he started typing delving more information about the girl. 'How odd. I can't seem to find any data regarding of her family background. Not only her family data but also hers when she was still a child can't be found. All data here were right when she entered Namimori on her second year nothing more. It's like she just suddenly appeared.' And Hiruma gave a cackle. That fucking shrimp really surprises him not only through his every game but also his private life now that he knew that this squirt have a damn girlfriend who is full of mystery. Unfortunately he loves solving mystery. "Kekeke it will be worth solving." And the nearby neighborhood could hear a frightening laugh of a devil through the entire night.

Meanwhile...

Chrome suddenly shivered as she felt a chill at the back of her neck.

"Are you okay Chrome-neechan?" Fuuta asked.

"Ah yes. Maybe it's just cold. " Chrome answered and the boy went back to his home work. 'I hope it doesn't mean anything.'

"Hiieee!" Sena suddenly jolted up from his sleep. He had a dream, a very very bad dream with his devil captain on it. 'Kami I hope it's not a bad omen.'

 _"Kekekekekekekekekekekekekekekeke!"_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Or was it?**_

 _ **I don't really have a plan for an Eyeshield 21 x Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover fanfiction. This is but another one created on just a whim and decided to publish it. I don't think I would be able to continue this one so sorry in advance. I just want to share this that's all. Thanks for reading. It already means a lot to me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I have written a continuation on this story! Ahuhuhuhu Never expected though. So without further ado here is the second chapter.**

 **Sorry for any OOCness, confusing scenes and for any mistakes you can find here. This story is just out of whim and unBeta-ed**

 **I don't own Eyeshield 21 and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. *bow***

 **Kare ni wa Kanojo ga imasu!**

Finally it's the match day between Deimon Devil Bats and Seibu Wild Gunmen. A match that Sena had been waiting for. 'I will finally fight with Riku' Sena thought as he looked at Riku who also looked back at him. Then as if remembering something, Sena who is now Eyeshield 21 dashed back to their locker room yelling that he had something to do and will be surely back. He grabbed his phone as soon as he arrived in the front of his locker and with a clicked open the message.

 **From:** Chrome932013649233

 **To:** Sena730973194321

Konnichiwa Sena-san. I'm sorry but I think I'll be coming late but I will surely watch your play. I promise. Good luck to your fight Sena-san.

Just reading her text message made him smile. Chrome will watch him. He had to win even it is his beloved childhood and admired brother, he won't lost. And with new profound courage, Eyeshield 21 went back to where his team mates are.

Hiruma took noticed the sudden change in Eyeshield 21's upbringing and he smirked. "Listen up you gakis! This is just another match that we can't lose. You know what to do right?" He dramatically paused as he called the team for a short meeting.

"Kill them all! Yahaaaaaa!" They all shouted and thus the game between Deimon Devil Bats versus Seibu Wild Gunman begins.

On the other hand, a purplenette was walking aimlessly as she found herself lost in the Tokyo. Seriously, she had been here a few times yet it seems that she can't remember where the football field is. She was busy eyeing the place when a group of thugs encircled her.

"Hey isn't she cute?"

"Oh yes. What's your name sweetie? Are you perhaps lost?"

"Uhhm.. No. I'm just waiting for someone." Chrome timidly answered while looking a way out.

"Just ditch him and come with us." One of the thugs spoke as he was about to touched the girl to when a hand grabbed it away from her. Pissed off because of the interruption, the men turn around to see who dared to disturb them only to find out that it was the famous Shin Seijuro.

"Can't you see that she doesn't want to do anything with you?" He spoke sternly which made them step back and decided to run away. Of course who wouldn't? It is Shin Seijuro, the strongest line backer.

"Are you okay?" Sakuraba asked the girl who was silent. At the question imposed to her, she looked up and Sakuraba blushed. 'Whoa! Such a lovely girl.'

"I..I'm fine. Thank you for helping me." She bowed at the two.

"You shouldn't wander alone." Shin told her with seriousness.

" Where are you going by the way? If it is okay with you we can send you there." Sakuraba offered to which the other nodded. It is much better since looking the way she act, it seems that she is not quite familiar with the place.

"Ano..if you would… can you take me to the football field?" She timidly asked as blush slowly creep on her cheeks.

"Oh? Are you going to watch amefuto too? We are also heading there. Why don't you come with us then?" Sakuraba offered to which Shin also agreed. The three arrived at the field and the rest of the Ojou was shocked seeing them with a girl (well specifically Shin since the girl was tailing him from behind). Takami, despite of the curiosity decided to dissed it off and kindly invited the girl to sit with them and she gladly accepted.

Deimon begin the 2nd half with a 15 points gap offense with a new formation called 'Blast' and gain little yards in each play and manage to score a touchdown with Eyeshield 21's Devil Bat Dive. Now the score stood at 21-12 with Deimon needing 2 more touchdowns.

Chrome was silently watching on the intense fight of the two running backs. Sena is no doubt faster but something is holding him back which made him unable to bring out all his potential.

"That Kaitani Riku is really fast. I bet he could out win Eyeshield." One of the Ojou White Knights commented.

"No." Chrome suddenly interjected which made the others turned to her. "Eyeshield 21 is the fastest… It's just.. something is holding him up. And besides his run, Riku's run is just explosive because he is using a "stiff-leg" running style giving him quick acceleration for seconds, therefore, making it difficult for the defense to read his step pace. " She looked at them briefly then back at the game. She really do want to cheer him loudly but knowing that his teammates are there especially the one he always tell her, his captain the ferocious and scary demon as what Sena dubbed might cause a trouble and being him a smart one might connect her relationship to the Deimon running back so Chrome decided to remain quiet.

Shin Seijuro though remained unfazed with the girl's statement stared at her and back to the game. He knew that what she said was indeed true. Seibu's number 29 is fast yes but that he could never outrun Eyeshield 21. And like what the girl said, there is something that bothering Deimon's ace that's why he couldn't pass the Seibu's ace.

The game continues with the Deimon Devil bats doing a kick off from which unfortunately caught by Kaitani Riku. However, instead of heading towards the line, he changed his course and run towards Eyeshield 21 challenging him but was stopped by Komusubi. Riku repeatedly launches another offense with the focus on proving himself as the best running back which made him fumbles the ball. Eyeshield 21 caught the ball and with a dash, he blazes towards the goal and scores a touchdown. This play made the Seibu's coach to send Riku to the bench.

With Seibu's turn, Kid attempt to do the kick off but it was a fake play, when in an instant he passes the ball to Tetsuma with the Haha brothers defending him who was just shrug off by Tetsuma and scored a touchdown. Deimon continue to use the same technique on offense until the gap is now down to only 2 points with Seibu Wild Gunmen still on the lead.

Riku was back on the field after realizing his mistakes he committed earlier. He was aware that others were contributing to the team while he was so selfish. Riku immediately score a touchdown with his trademark Rodeo Drive run. Deimon Devil Bats, still down by 3 points left a minute to play where Hiruma attempted a kick goal for bonus points but failed.

Sena decided to have a quiet time as he sat on bench contemplating during their short break. While doing so, he looked at Riku but his sight caught someone else. There sitting with their rival, the Ojou White Knights was no other that his girlfriend looking at him. He suddenly stood up and was about to call her name when he saw her muttering something to him. He then faced his team and with profound strength he spoke.

"We can still do it. We have to give our best matter what." Sena in the form of Eyeshield 21 declared and the entire team was once again filled with fire. "

Now it's all down to the final play. Hiruma have a kick off and made the ball bouncing intended for scrambling but it flew up into the air. Tetsuma was about to retrieve it when Monta grab it on the lace at the same time. While they were falling down to the ground, Monta grab the ball out of Tetsuma's hands and was about to pass the ball to Eyeshield 21 but the referee regarded it as a dead ball thus decided it as Seibu's ball. Seibu Wild Gunmen then run the time down and won the game. Everyone was in despair and Monta, not accepting the decision approaches the referee to argue. Seeing this, Tetsuma out on his own will ran over and throws Monta aside. Hiruma then explains that despite being lost they still stand a chance to play in the Christmas Bowl in the loser's bracket and compete in the Kanto Tournament if they will win in the loser's bracket and garnered the 3rd place. Hearing it all had rejoiced except to the three people who had known it from the start. Monta was then bombarded with bullets courtesy by Hiruma as he yelled about losing the chance if it wasn't for Tetsuma's interference. Monta ran over to Seibu's catching machine and thank him as he promised to win the 3rd place tie breaker so that they will meet again.

Although the team was lost, they didn't felt bad as they knew they can still participate in the tournament and were determined to win it this time. While they are walking back to their locker room, Eyeshield 21 deliberately left behind as he made sure that there will be no other people except him, he run to the opposite side to meet with Chrome. Speaking of her, she was there standing and waiting patiently or dare he say cutely with her worried and blushing face. He called her making her look at his way and she blushed more.

"Thanks for your hard work." Chrome said as she offered him a sweet smile which he returned with also a smile.

"Thank you for coming though we had lost. " Sena said sheepishly.

Chrome out of a sudden hugged him making the older male panic. "You did your best and that's enough." That was the only thing she said and Sena automatically calmed as he also hugged the girl back. They remained together just chatting for a while forgetting that Sena was still in his football uniform.

At night, the whole team went to the festival. Mamori decided to invite Riku to the festival who is still ignoring Sena. They later light up some firework together while the some of the team members are busy playing games at the festival. Riku, choose to break the silence between his childhood friend.

"Sena… How long are you planning on wearing that mask?" Riku asked as he faced Sena.

"Mask?"

"Do you still need that 'Notre dame bullshit'? You are real now. You are already an American football athlete." Riku emphasized after all it is true. Sena doesn't need to hide who really he is. He had already won many games and it is time to unmask his identity. "In your next game make sure to win the tie breaker so that we can compete against each other again!" With that Riku bids goodbye leaving Sena in a deep thought.

 _ **Later that night at Seibu Wild Gunman**_

Riku almost choke on his coke as he saw the headline of the article his captain, Kid was reading. Using his Rodeo Drive, he snatched away the magazine reading it feverishly.

'Damn Sena! It is not just about being Eyeshield 21 he had kept from him. Even him having a girlfriend!? Seriously he got a girlfriend first before him!?'

 _ **At Ojou White Knights**_

"Hey look! It is such a big issue!" Kanzaki, their wide receiver announced as soon as he arrived.

"What are you fussing about?" Takami asked pushing his now glinting eyeglasses.

"It's about Deimon's Eyeshield 21!" The receiver said excitedly showing them a magazine article. As soon as the name Eyeshield 21 was heard, everyone gathered to eager to find out what's the news about the Devil bats' ace only gasped at the picture.

Right there in the picture was the almighty Eyeshield 21 with a girl as the headline with striking red fonts read "Deimon Devil Bats' Ace Eyeshield 21 Caught with his Girlfriend?!"

Shin Seijuro's eyes sparked in acknowledgment when he saw the girl. Despite it was only her back, he immediately recognize her due to her body frame.

"" _Eyeshield 21 is the fastest… It's just.. something is holding him up. And besides his run, Riku's run is just explosive because he is using a "stiff-leg" running style giving him quick acceleration for seconds, therefore, making it difficult for the defense to read his step pace."_ He recalled what the girl said earlier. She easily noticed the problem with Eyeshield 21's play despite being a normal watcher and the reason for that was she greatly know him.

"Interesting."

 **Well that's the end! Didn't expect that I will be able to write a second chapter on this story. I'm not really good in writing sports fanfiction so I tend to look for references. Sorry if it is kind a lousy. Thanks for reading. Ja!**


End file.
